La Desertora
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Y en una de sus misiones Rumi Aikawa podría encontrarse con su peor enemiga ¿O tal vez podría ser algo más?. Primera parte de 2 historias entrelazadas.


Bueno, hace mucho que no publicaba por estos lados. La verdad es que Metal Slug siempre me ha dado nostalgia. Hace mucho había una página (de nuestro querido **Tarmo Flake**) llamada _"Metal Slug México"_. En esa página comencé a leer los primeros fics de la serie, pero luego la página desapareció. A pesar de eso me di el trabajo de juntar algunos fics. Hoy vengo a publicarlos aquí, debido a que estaban disponibles en _"Wayback Machine"_ pero han comenzado a borrarlos de ahí también. Ésta es una historia algo particular, fue una de las primeras que me leí a mis 12 años. Se llama "La desertora" y fue escrita por **Max Turbo (EX Cráneo Metálico)**, esta persona escribió varios más y creo que se convirtió en mi autora favorita, al menos de ésta temática. Y bueno, pongo esto aclarando cualquier cosa o cualquier duda. Si hay dudas extra, se pueden dejar en las reviews y al menos responderlas yo por mensaje privado. Hasta entonces y tengan buena lectura.

**La Desertora**

**By:** _Cráneo Metálico._

Las diez u once de la noche. Ya tengo que buscar un buen lugar para descansar.

Para mañana a las cinco debo levantarme para seguir mi camino y tratar de encontrar al escuadrón.

Maldita sea, si tan sólo me permitieran usar motocicleta, o cuando menos un pinche triciclo, no tendría que descansar cada dos kilómetros de avance. Si es mucho pedir hasta eso, que me den un repuesto de brújula. Siempre me dan sólo una. Necesito cuando menos tres o cuatro y dos mapas.

Esas porquerías se me acaban de perder en la primera pirámide que crucé. El mapa se me quemó por usar una lupa en pleno sol, y la brújula se me cayó atravesando un río. Le robé el auto a un egiptólogo que andaba por ahí.

Me dijeron que fuera a entregar el correo, provisiones y la ametralladora al

Escuadrón P.F., o cuando menos a sus compas las Sparrows. Mi capi el Hyakutaro me señaló ir todo hacia el oeste, hasta llegar a cierta base militar rusa. Era de suponerse que no hallaban a otra más pendeja para hacer lo mismo.

_—Pero Hank, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?_

_— ¿Quieres saber por qué? Bueno, pues en primera, porque hasta ahora eres la única que sabe cómo llegar hasta allá. En segunda, no te conoce ningún ejército y por eso creo que nadie te ha disparado aún. Y creo que como tercera... ¡Si lo digo yo es una maldita orden!_

_—U... alguien dele una menta..._

_— ¿Qué dijo Sargento Aikawa?_

_—Digo, alguien deje a Madoka ir allá..._

_—De hecho, ésa es la razón más obvia por la que te estamos enviando. Tu hermana_

_—Madoka aún no se ha comunicado ni por su radar. La perdimos cuando se hallaba cruzando Egipto._

_— ¿Cómo quiere verla en el monitor si Marco y Tarma lo están usando para jugar Mario Bros en él?_

_—Pero qué buena pregunta... no me había fijado en ello..._

¿Pueden ver qué estúpidos pueden quedar si van a la guerra?

_—Y para que veas que ya eres clienta frecuente, ahora sí te damos dos mapas y cuatro brújulas para que no te pierdas y llegues lo más rápido posible._

_— ¿Y por eso... debería darle las gracias?_

_—Creo que sí, jovencita._

Una vez más, me hallaba caminando hacia quién sabe dónde, para hallar a Eri y a

Fio en su misión. Marco y Tarma las hallarían en un punto en específico. Solo veamos el lado positivo: al ir yo por un camino distinto al de Marco y Tarma, no tengo por qué soportar sus incoherencias.

Además, sirve que conozco más el mundo y que tal vez halle a Ryu en el camino.

Tal vez siga buscando rivales para pelearse con ellos. Es un buen tipo ese Ryu.

Por si fuera poco, lo hallé cuando yo ordeñaba una vaca viajando en el tren a

Nueva Deli. Como me habían ordenado no tocar los víveres de la mochila, tuve que arreglármelas para comer lo que hallaba enfrente en ese tren.

Lo hallé sentado en un rincón, durmiendo. Al oírme gatear hacia él, despertó y me preguntó que quería. Después de reconocerme, me saludó muy contento. Luego, a oír sus vivencias…

_—... y luego, pues se puso dura la cosa, Rumi. El tipo también sabía lanzar energía, por lo que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza._

_— ¿Energía? ¿Algo así como esferillas brillantes que salen de tus manos?_

_—Ah... sí. ¿Cómo sabías de eso?_

_—Mi Capitán Hyakutaro sabe hacerlo también. Parecidas a las que me mostraste que puedes lanzar, pero las de él no son de energía vital, son de electricidad estática._

_— ¿Estática?_

_—Sí. Puede recoger ésa energía del medio y no agotar la suya, y lanzar las que quiera._

_—Ya veo. Debe ser un tipo muy fuerte. Debería conocerlo._

_—Acompáñame, de regreso al cuartel te lo presento._

_—Eh... luego. Primero tengo que retar a Dalshim. Ése tipo cree saberlo todo._

_Alguien debe darle una lección._

_—Bueno, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. Yo bajo por aquí._

_—Adiós Rumi. Te cuidas._

Vaya, me dan ganas de pedirle a Ryu que sea mi novio. Me cae muy bien el chico.

Camino por camino, transporte por transporte, al fin llegaba a Valle Gärdeen,

Rusia. Desde éste lugar, solo debo de caminar los últimos... aaaahhh... cien kilómetros hacia el norte para hallar a los chicos y entregarles sus cosas.

Mi rostro de felicidad iba a cambiar dolorosamente. Estando ya tan cerca de llegar a mi destino, tenían que hallarme una pareja de soldados Alfa. Según ellos, cuidaban que nadie sospechoso pasara por ese camino. Se acercaron con toda calma a donde estaba, sin armas ni nada. Estaban en su cuartel, así que no tenían necesidad.

_—Un momento señorita, identifíquese._

_—Soy Rumi Aikawa._

Cerré los ojos. Esperaba que en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos se me lanzara con un cuchillo o una red para inmovilizarme. En vez de ello, ambos se rascaban la cabeza.

_— ¿Rumi Aikawa dice?_

_—Eh... sí._

El tipo dirigió una mirada cuestionante a su compañera. Ésta, respondió alzando las palmas y encogiendo los hombros.

_—Pues... creo que puede pasar. No hay problema. Miranda, llévala hasta la ladera, que no vaya a pasar por el campo minado. No queremos problemas con los papás de ésta niña._

_—Sí, Bart._

Creo que el Capi tiene razón. Hasta parece mentira que hasta me ayuden porque no sospechen ni diciéndoles mi nombre. Y más como me dijo él una vez: "Tienes impresión de niña buena"

Cuando pasamos el campo minado, la soldado se disponía a partir. De repente, una idea polvorina me cruzó el cerebro: Si todo era un elaborado teatro de estupidez, la chica iría de regreso a avisarle a un francotirador para perforarme el pellejo. Tan rápido como pude, saqué una pistola de la mochila y corté cartucho.

_—Alto ahí, barracuda infeliz._

Ésta miraba a todos lados. Buscaba algo...

_— ¿Barracuda? ¿Dónde?_

_— Te digo a ti. Camina, no tengo todo el día. No creo que el francotirador se atreva a matar a uno de sus camaradas._

_—Oye, chica; si lo que querías era dinero, te puedo prestar unas libras. No tienes necesidad de apuntarme._

_— ¡Camina, he dicho!_

La tomé del cuello desde atrás de ella. Caminamos así como cinco kilómetros. Nos detuvimos a descasar en una cueva que hallé con el mapa. Al lado, corría un rio de corriente tranquila.

Estaba tan exhausta. Por estupidez, me quité la mochila y puse mi arma sobre ella, para poder hincarme y beber agua del rio cómodamente. Ya estaba por levantarme, cuando a mis espaldas gritó la muchacha cortando cartucho con su arma:

_— ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te muevas!_

_— ¿Sabías que tirar por la espalda es de cobardes?_

_— ¡Que no te muevas, he dicho!_

Oí varios disparos mientras ella gritaba una carcajada siniestra. Esperaba caer debilitada por los plomos, pero no sucedía. En vez de ello, sentí la mano de esa mujer ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme ahora sí.

_— ¿Estás bien, Rumi?_

_— ¿Qué... rayos... pasa...?_

Miré a mi derecha. La muchacha había salvado mi vida. Encontré a una enorme serpiente desparramada de la cabeza a tiros, una de las más venenosas. No entiendo, siendo yo su enemiga, debió dejarme morir. Ahora la que se rascaba la cabeza, era yo.

_—Esa serpiente iba a picarte. Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando veas una de éstas, es no moverte. Si no te mueves, no puede verte. Tuve que dispararle cuando se te aventó. Tenías que voltear._

_—Eh... ah... ¿gracias?_

_—De nada. Recógela. Va a ser la cena. Ten de tu conocimiento que asada sabe muy bien._

_—Claro..._

Este tipo de situación me tenía echa bolas. Tal vez tenga una idea de que soy aliada de sus peores enemigos, pero aún así me salva de morir. O a lo mejor se quiere reservar el placer de matarme con sus propias manos. Serían como las tres de la tarde. Como aún no confiaba en la chica, la seguía con la miraba y la mira del arma viéndola recoger leña y baraños. Juntó piedras, prendió la fogata y puso a asar la serpiente en una manivela de ramas.

_—Listo. En una o dos horas, estará lista para comerse._

_—Ah... bueno. Como digas..._

_— ¿A dónde vas?_

_— A bañarme. Pero si intentas cualquier cosa, ten en cuenta que tengo tu arma ahora._

_— Qué interesante... no noté cuándo me la quitaste..._

_— Ya sabes. Así que compórtate._

Me desvestía poco a poco, mirando a ratos a la chava. Ésta sólo giraba la serpiente para que se asara bien. Ya desnuda, me disponía a bañarme. No es nada agradable viajar con vacas a tu alrededor. Tenía que quitarme un poco el apeste a estiércol.

Por un momento perdí de vista a la chica. Su arma seguía ahí, así que no ha huido. De hecho, su uniforme estaba junto al mío en las rocas. Tremendo susto que me acomodó cuando la vi salir frente a mí desde debajo del agua.

_— ¡Hola Rumi!_

_— ¡Ah!_

_— Pensé como tú que sería buena idea bañarme ahora. Ya en la noche el agua se pone fría._

_—... ah... ajá..._

Ella nadaba frente a mis ojos una y otra vez. Lo hace muy bien. Pero en lo respectivo a ella, aún no lograba convencerme de si era una genial hipócrita o una terrible ingenua. Si personalidad era o aparentaba ser muy confiada, tanto al grado de tontilla.

Terminando de bañarme, salí del rio. Ella me observaba mientras me secaba.

_— Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, Rumi. Eso quiere decir que no eres una niña. Ya eres una muchachita hecha y derecha..._

_— ¡No me veas!_

Salió del rio. Me sonrojé al verla totalmente desnuda. Se acercó a mí, y me tocó un seno con índice y medio, sonriendo.

_— ¡Oye, qué te pasa!_

_— Ya veo. Tienes por lo menos veintidós años._

_— ¿Cómo supiste?_

_— Una chica virgen de tu edad tiene así de firme el busto. Vamos a ver si tú eres buena en esto también..._

_Se me acercó más para que yo hiciera lo mismo. De todos modos no lo iba a hacer._

_— No tengo necesidad. Tienes como veintiocho..._

_— Vamos, sin pena..._

Ésta, tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su propio pecho. Si ya estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba más que roja.

_— ¿Y bien?_

_— Tienes... ve... veinticuatro..._

_— ¡Oye, eres mejor de lo que pensaba! Cumplo los veinticuatro mañana. Por cierto, la serpiente ya debe estar cocida. Vamos a ver._

_— ¿Podrías vestirte primero?_

La chica se vestía tranquila. Le deba lo mismo que le echara una que otra mirada, mientras yo me cubría de su vista. Es tan rara esta mujer. Ya vestidas, jalamos unas rocas para sentarnos junto a la fogata. Poco a poco iba oscureciendo. Ella tarareaba y silbaba unas canciones. Yo sólo la escuchaba. Cada movimiento que hiciera me hacía sospechar. Si sacaba su navaja para cortar la "comida", que si se movía muy bruscamente, que si parpadeaba demasiado.

_— Cuidado, no vayas a morder las vísceras. Solo come la capa de arriba, la pura carne._

_— No pienso comer mucho. Sabe muy bien, pero no le tengo confianza. Es la parte de la cabeza, podría tener veneno aún._

_— En ése caso, dámela. Te daré mi cola._

_— No... Gracias. Si quieres cómela toda._

_— Vaya, va a serme difícil acabarme sola tres metros de comida. Bueno, guardaré para el camino de regreso de mañana._

_— Temo decirte que tal vez no regresarás. Puede que antes te mate... o algo._

_— ¿Matarme? ¿Y ahora qué te hice? Si lo dices por tocarte, lo siento. Soy muy curiosa, y luego actúo sin pensar..._

_— No es por eso. Eres el enemigo, y debo..._

_— Matarme. Ya lo sabía. No hay problema..._

Sacó su propia pistola, la preparó y me la dio en las manos, apuntando a su pecho. Sólo era de jalar el gatillo. Pasé saliva. No sabía qué hacer, si hacerlo o no. Era una rata

Alfa, aparte.

_— Adelante, Rumi; acaba de una vez. Fue un placer conocerte. Me divertí un rato, pero me metí a la boca del lobo._

No podía. La tenía a mi merced, pero no podía. Su sonrisa era de "bueno, ya qué". Estaba... aceptando caer a manos de una total desconocida. Con la mano temblorosa, bajé el arma. Se la volví a acomodar en el cinto. Ella sonrió aún más.

_— Lo sabía, Rumi. Sabía que no lo harías._

_— ¿Ah sí? Yo tenía todas las ganas de..._

_— Tendrás las ganas, pero tú no eres una asesina. No eres como esos tipos los PF y de ellos, hubiera jalado el gatillo desde que me vieran en aquel camino._

_— Lo sé._

_— Por eso me caíste bien y acepté gustosa venir contigo. Ven acá, amiga._

Me dio un abrazo fuerte. De veras que no comprendía nada. Sabía quién era yo, y de quién era aliada, y aún así no me hizo ningún daño ni advirtió a su compañero. O de plano era una estúpida inocentona, o era una desertora que buscaba el modo de escapar de ese ejército.

Al fin, poco a poco ganaba mi confianza. Ya que se suponía éramos de fiar una de otra, me senté a su lado. Hacía un poco de frio por ser de noche, por lo que me acurruqué con ella frente a la fogata. Ella puso un brazo sobre mi espalda.

_— Y... ¿cómo dices que te llamas?_

_— Miranda. Miranda Schwan._

_— ¿Alemana, prusiana...?_

_— Belga. De padre irlandés y madre sueca._

_— Ah. Yo soy de padre japonés y madre americana y hermana de una gemela, Madoka._

_— Ya veo. Por eso tienes cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Eres linda, de verdad, hija._

Miranda, diciendo eso, pasaba uno de sus dedos por mi cabello y rostro. Me hizo sentir culpable. Tal vez muchas mujeres como ella van entre el ejército Alfa, Ptolemiac, los propios japoneses, y Marco o sus compinches las matan sin el menor miramiento, por parecer cualquier soldado enemigo.

¿Y qué es lo que hago al respecto? Les llevo más armas... para seguir con la masacre... y provisiones para que tengan la fuerza para hacerlos picadillo con esos enormes cuchillos... mientras dan su último grito por estárseles separando el cuerpo en trozos, manchando el suelo con sangre. Ya sobre ellos, camina el asesino... o asesina... para repetir lo mismo con el siguiente que se les ponga enfrente. No niego que muchos lo merecen, pero quisiera que las personas como Miranda tengan el chance de rendirse y salvar la vida.

_— Rumi... ¿por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo malo?_

_— No. Soy yo. Soy un monstruo... un demonio... la muerte en miniatura..._

_— Pero no eres tú la que nos mata. Son esos desgraciados..._

Lágrimas caían en su hombro. Lloraba desconsolada. ¡Tanto tiempo siendo responsable de la muerte de tantas personas inocentes como ella! Personas, que ya no volvieron con sus familias, a las que indirectamente causo dolor. ¿Qué me dirían los padres de Miranda si saben que yo les entregue las armas a sus asesinos?

_— Miranda... perdóname... lo siento... ¡Mf!... lo siento de veras..._

Tomó mi barbilla para que la mirara de frente. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa para animarme. Me secó las lágrimas, y sin avisarme siquiera, me dio un beso apasionado en los labios. Una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo desde la boca a los pies, adormeciendo mi cerebro.

_— Disculpa, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarte de ese estado. Me sentiría más a gusto que me odies a que por mi tengas afecto._

_— Mas bien, gracias. Me hiciste sentir mejor._

_— En ése caso..._

Miranda se quitó mi brazo. Me tiró de espaldas, era muy ruda. Se me fue encima, me tomó del chaleco con ambas manos, para en cualquier rato estrellarme contra el suelo.

_— ¡Vamos, Rumi! Estoy sobre ti, tírame, patéame en el suelo, lo que sea..._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— ¡Se supone que soy tu enemiga! ¡Deberías odiarme! ¡Vamos, defiéndete!_

_— Una enemiga no me salva la vida de una serpiente. Una enemiga no me señala el camino para no volar con una mina. Una enemiga... no sería mi amiga._

Me levantó para sacudirme el polvo. Me dio un abrazo fuerte de nuevo. De veras que no la entendía ni un poquito.

_— Perdóname Rumi. No quería hacerlo, pero debía. Yo tampoco quiero sentir afecto por ti, pero ya es tarde. Quisiera matarte por eso, pero tampoco puedo hacerlo..._

Se echó a llorar hincada. Me destrozaba el corazón de verla así. Me hinqué frente a ella, tomé su barbilla, y le devolví el beso incluso aún más sensible que el anterior. Dejó de llorar, me miraba con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida entre mis ojos.

_— ¿Qué haces Rumi?_

_— Como me dijiste, es preferible que me odies. Pero yo lo hago porque no soporto verte llorar por mi culpa._

_— Rumi..._

Nos levantamos. Nos sacudimos una a la otra. Ya paradas, nos mirábamos a los ojos. Algo queríamos compartir.

_— ¿Estás segura Rumi?_

_— Sí, pero que sólo sea un beso..._

_— Adelante... uno solo..._

Volvimos a unir nuestras bocas. Creo que ninguna de las dos sabía por qué lo hacía, si por amistad, locura o simple capricho; pero era un momento hermoso que ambas pudimos haber deseado no acabara. El final de ése beso nos dejó sin palabras. Aún tenía algo que compartir.

Miranda adivinaba mientras me acariciaba la espalda y la cintura.

_— ¿Estás segura Rumi?_

_— Sí, pero que sólo sea una vez..._

_— Adelante... una sola vez..._

Cada abrazo, caricia, o beso, dejaba caer una prenda. Nos miramos de frente desnudas, admirando el cuerpo de la de enfrente, para tocar, lamer o besar algo de ella, mientras la otra se deja querer, apoyando la idea con un gemido o una lamida en el cuello. Podía haber una fogata al lado, pero nosotras éramos una hoguera.

Miranda me recostó sobre la roca donde estábamos sentadas. Estaba tibia aún, así que no me causó molestia. Gentil, Miranda acariciaba mis muslos para abrirme las piernas.

Comenzó a lamer desde mi ombligo, bajando poco a poco, haciéndome sufrir dando círculos. Por fin llegaba al lugar.

Latigazos de electricidad cruzaban de nuevo mi cuerpo. Por poco y desnuco a Miry por cerrar las piernas tan fuerte por la sensación. Ella siguió haciendo piruetas con la lengua sobre mi vulva. Parecía no ser la primera vez que hacía esto, pues lo hacía muy bien.

Estaba cerca de venirme. Le sugerí a Miranda se recostara ella. Tenía una idea. Ella acostada, yo de pie, con las entrepiernas con un muslo de la otra, moviéndonos para estimularnos al mismo tiempo. Como ella era más alta que yo, se limitaba a acariciarme los senos y pellizcarme los pezones mientras yo se los chupaba. Vaya que eran enormes, suaves y firmes. Me prendía aún más oír sus gemidos de satisfacción, mientras yo me restregaba con más fuerza contra ella.

Se acercaba el momento al mismo tiempo en las dos. Los gemidos eran cada vez más largos y profundos. Nuestros cuerpos se espasmaban con cada movimiento. Pero ya que estábamos en eso, quería averiguar algo.

Las dos sentíamos las contracciones, pero yo seguía moviéndome, para conseguir ése placer que sobrepasa al normal, cuando lo haces durante el orgasmo. Las piernas me flaqueaban, pero con un animal esfuerzo me mantuve moviendo. La extrema sensación que me provocaba, me hacía sentir que dejaba los labios vaginales sobre el muslo de Miranda. Supongo que ella estaba igual, pues cerraba con fuerza los ojos, conteniendo la respiración por la intensidad.

Al fin, cuando no pude más, me tiré al lado de Miranda en la piedra. Abrazadas, veíamos la pequeña llama de la fogata. Qué pequeña había quedado respecto a nosotras. Nos volvimos a vestir, pues la noche era fría, y nuestros cuerpos no retenían mucho el calor. Nos acostamos juntas al lado de la fogata, a la cual le pusimos leña para toda la noche.

_— Sabes, Rumi; tengo conocimiento de algunas bases militares ocultas en todo_ _Valle Gärdeen. Cuando vayamos a tu base con los chicos, podría darles la información a cambio de clemencia o pelear con ellos contra Morden. ¿Te he dicho que soy transcriptora?_

_— No. Pero suena interesante._

_— Ya veremos mañana a ver qué pasa._

Un rato me puse a pensar. Era de suponerse que los chavos estos no tenían armas.

Eso quería decir que no le harían daño a Miranda sin armas. La dejarían acercarse lo suficiente a la base para negociar su libertad. Pero... llevo armas. Debo deshacerme de ellas.

Observaba a Miry mientras dormía. No soy lesbiana, pero me encantaba ver sus labios brillar por la saliva que les dejé al besarlos mientras ella dormía. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Tomé la mochila, saqué sólo las provisiones y el correo, y tiré la mochila con las armas al rio.

Creo que me estaba enamorando o algo me atraía de ella. Tal vez era que me llamaba la atención el brillo de sus labios al besarlos mientras dormía. O tal vez lo turgente de sus senos... la suavidad de su piel o su cabello negro. O simplemente el enigmático brillo gris de sus ojos. Me volví a acostar con ella, abrazándola muy fuerte. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara mientras estuviera conmigo.

La mañana nos despertó. La luz nos llegaba directamente a los ojos. Nos sonreíamos mientras nos enjuagábamos la cara en el rio. Rato después, estábamos en camino hacia el cuartel de Saikova, donde hallaría a los agentes.

_— ¿Sabes, Rumi? Lo de anoche fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida._

_— ¿En serio? Gracias..._

_— No, gracias a ti. No tendremos ni quince horas de conocidas, pero puedo decir que tú eres mi mejor amiga._

_— Por cierto, ten. Saqué los víveres de la mochila, y tiré las armas al rio para que ellos no te hagan daño. Espero que te guste el atún._

_— Claro que sí. Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte._

Ya nos acercábamos al cuartel, cuando un tiro le tiró el casco a Miranda. Ella cayó del susto al suelo.

_— ¡Me dieron, me dieron!_

_— ¡Relájate, nomás fue el casco!_

Varias balas trataban de matarla. Fue cuando la llevé detrás de un árbol para guarecerse.

Maldición... se supone que ellos no tienen ni municiones! Fue cuando observé la corriente del rio. ¡Qué idiota soy! La corriente va directo en dirección al cuartel.

Debieron... hallar flotando la mochila... y... ¡maldición!

_— ¿Qué sucede Rumi?_

_— Consiguieron cartuchos. ¿Recuerdas las armas de la mochila que tiré al rio? La hallaron en la corriente del rio. Soy una estúpida..._

_— No te culpes. ¡Se me ocurre una idea! ¡Llévame como prisionera! Se supone que a los prisioneros valiosos no se les mata, sino que se les interroga primero, ¿no?_

_— De veras... no se me había ocurrido._

Tomé a Miranda del cuello para aparentar tenerla a mi merced. Gritaba a todo pulmón que no dispararan, que tenía todo bajo control. Parecía funcionar. Tarma salió de la choza donde se habían refugiado.

_— Funciona, Miry, funciona. Ahora sólo hay que hablar con Tarma y..._

No esperaba lo que iba a suceder. Tarma caminaba desde lejos. Sacó su arma, y soltó varios disparos. Mi acompañante caía sin fuerzas para sostenerse. Las balas eran para ella.

_— ¡R... ru... mi!_

_— ¡Miranda! ¡No! ¡Miranda!_

_— N... no te p... preocupes... Rumi. No es tu culpa._

_— ¡Por favor, Miranda, resiste!_

_— R... rumi... escucha... me._

_— ¡Miranda, perdón! ¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡Debí fijarme a dónde iba la corriente del rio!_

_— Escúchame, Rumi. Sea cual sea ésta situación, me alegra estar a tu lado..._

_— Miry..._

_— No llores otra vez. Recuerda q... que me fastidia eso. Sonríeme como anoche._

_Quiero llevarme una buena imagen tuya... antes de morir..._

_— No digas eso, vas a sobrevivir..._

_— M... mírame bien. T... tengo un balazo e... en el pecho._

_— ¡Maldito Tarma!_

_— Por favor... Rumi. Abrázame fuerte. Tengo frío..._

_— Aquí estoy... a tu lado..._

_— Sonríeme... y da... dame un beso de des... pedida..._

_— Claro... Miranda._

No me importaba besar sus labios ahora ensangrentados. Era aún la chica que me atraía con su voz, la que me salvó la vida, la que me entregó su amistad al instante. Ella respondió con el mismo gesto, con los labios temblorosos.

_— N... no m... e queda mucho t... tiempo, Rumi. Pero al... go quiero que te g...grabes en la c...cabeza..._

_— Dime..._

_— N... o olvides n... nuestra amistad, nuestra entrega... y por sobretodo: No t... te c...culpes p...por lo que me pasó. Me alegra i... irme c... con el buen r... recuerdo que tú no fuiste q... quien me mató._

Con su última sonrisa, Miranda quedó en mis brazos. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos fijos, como seña que ni la muerte, hubo logrado quitarle el pesar de tener que alejarse de mí, su mejor amiga.

Grandes lágrimas mías enjuagaban sus labios, los cuales no me volverían a decir

"eres mi mejor amiga" o "adelante... que sea un solo beso". Extrañaré, aunque solo la haya tocado una sola vez, esos rudos brazos que me apretaban para darme confianza y reanimarme. Cerraba dolida sus ojos grises. Jamás volvería a verlos de nuevo parpadeando juguetones, o entre abiertos al despertar.

Miranda me había dicho: "No te sientas culpable, tú no fuiste la que me mató"

Pero cómo no hacerlo. Después de todo... indirectamente la maté. Los cartuchos que traspasaron su corazón, fueron los mismos que yo cargué y entregué sin querer a... sus asesinos.

Tarma se acercaba riéndose a carcajadas. Parecía no entender ni haber notado mi dolor.

_— Éstos soldados. Creyeron que aún podían engañarme con el truco del rehén. Es algo ya muy trillado..._

_— Tarma... cállate..._

_— Vamos Rumi, ¿estás bien? Levántate, deja de tocar a esa basura Alfa._

Eso era el colmo. La furia me cegaba. Tan suave como pude, acomodé el cuerpo de

Miranda en el suelo. Sin que Tarma lo esperara, me levanté de repente, dándole un cabezazo en la nariz.

Cuando se dobló para acomodársela, le solté una patada en las costillas, rompiéndole algunas. Un codazo en el estómago le arrebató el último volumen de aire que había en sus pulmones.

Cayó maltrecho en el pasto, luchando por respirar y por protegerse de mí, pues le apuntaba con mi arma.

_—... Rumi... ¡AGJJJ!... ¿Qué... qué rayos...? ¡Cagjj!... ¿haces...?_

_— ¡Rebotas de pendejo o qué, Tarma! ¡Por qué la mataste!_

_—...es el enemigo. Debía... ¡Mmm!... hacerlo..._

_— ¡Estúpido, era mi prisionera! ¡No te vuelo la tapa de los sesos sólo porque eres mi superior!_

_— Rumi... dame... ¡Ah!... ésa arma..._

_— ¡Levántate, maldito! Ahora sí la cagaste. Miranda sabía la localización de las demás bases militares de Morden aquí en Valle Gärdeen y el código en que transmiten sus mensajes... Pero un estúpido llamado ¡Tarmicle Komei Roving! Tenía que matarla._

_—... yo no sabía... ¡uf!... lo siento..._

_— ¡Lo sientes!, ¡lo sientes! ¡Con sentirlo no volverá a la vida para decirnos el código ni las localizaciones!_

_— Está bien. Ahora tendremos que peinar la zona. No nos queda de otra. Dame mi arma..._

_— Te la daré en el cuartel. Ahora, carga a Miranda para sepultarla._

_— ¿A eso...?_

_— ¡Obedece, o te dejo como ella, Tarma! Suave... ¡Dije suave! ¡Cárgala en tus brazos!_

_— Mira Rumi..._

Él estaba a punto de dejarla caer cuando me nombró. Le hice un rozón en el codo como advertencia de hablaba en serio, y que lo dejaría como queso gruyere si la maltrataba.

_— Camina... soldado._

_— Rayos... qué dolor... me rompiste las costillas y así debo cargarla..._

_— Silencio... soldado._

Llegando al cuartel, todos veían a Tarma cargar el cuerpo. Cuchicheaban entre ellos. ¿Qué hacía un oficial PF cargando al enemigo? Comprendieron cuando me vieron detrás de él apuntándole al trasero si hacía algo estúpido.

_— Sargento Aikawa, qué bueno verla por aquí._

_— Marco, ¿podrías destituir a Tarma por asesinato imprudencial de un prisionero?_

_— Lo haría, pero tal vez lo hizo porque hace mucho que no acostumbramos tomar prisioneros. ¿Porqué lo dices?_

_— Estuve gritando desde lejos para que no disparara, pero el muy terco mató a la única persona que me iba a confiar el código de transmisión de mensajes de Morden y la localización de sus demás bases militares en Valle Gärdeen._

_— ¿Es cierto eso, Tarma?_

_— Marco, ¿cómo iba a saber?_

_— No todos tenemos la costumbre de matar a cuanto se nos presente enfrente. Rumi no es como nosotros. Ella sí tiene cerebro y paciencia para sacarles la sopa a los prisioneros._

_— ¡Ay sí; como digas!_

Tarma dejó caer el cuerpo secamente. Al ver eso, Fio, Eri, Nadia y Trevor voltearon la vista muy ofendidos. Marco se acercó para acomodarle un codazo en la espalda.

_— ¡Ajj! ¡Ahora qué!_

_— A una dama no se le trata así. Menos cuando ya no puede defenderse. Y te lo mereces. Con matarla, has de haber retrasado nuestra victoria diez años más. ¡Levántala y llévala adentro!_

_— Ya voy..._

Más que molido, Tarma llevó trastabillando a Miranda dentro del cuartel. Entré detrás de él, conteniendo nuevas lágrimas. Nadie dijo nada cuando entré a la cámara en la que estaba siendo conservada. La preparaba para ser sepultada.

Acomodada sobre la mesa de embalsamado, enjuagaba la sangre con más lágrimas que agua. Tuve que quitarle la chamarra para lavarle el abdomen. En la bolsa de su pantalón, hallé un papel escrito en clave. Conocía esa clave... ya la había visto en algún lado... ¡era código base cuatro!

Decía: _"Querida Rumi. Te escribo desde ésta noche por si acaso no sobrevivo a lo de mañana. Tal vez haya sido mentira tu afecto, pero yo lo sentí muy real. Pero si fuiste sincera, y me apreciaste como lo que dijiste que éramos, permíteme decirte que te amaba demasiado como para dejarte sola._

_Ya sabía que iba a ser asesinada. Conozco muy bien a tus compañeros. Pero sabes... no me importaba. Valía más para mí estar contigo aunque después me tronaran tus compañeros, a serlo por mi propio jefe al dejarte ir. Además, valió muchísimo la pena convivir esas preciosas horas a tu lado._

_Y como tal vez te pude haber dicho, no te sientas mal por mí. No ha de haber sido tu culpa el que esté fría. No creo que tú me hayas asesinado. Te pido que conserves mi relicario. Contiene las fotos de mis padres y una mía, para que no me olvides. Úsalo, y verás... que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo."_

Desabroché su relicario y me lo puse. Estaba tibio, como si hubiera sido puesto junto a un cuerpo aún cálido.

Llamé a los chicos para que me ayudaran a cargarla afuera y despedirla para enterrarla. Marco y Trevor la llevaron envuelta en lienzos al patio del cuartel.

Cavaron el agujero y la colocaron. Valientemente, no derramé ni una lágrima. No quería que sospecharan nada. Terminado el acto de honores, me metí a descansar un rato para partir de nuevo al cuartel con Hyakutaro.

Marco me tomó del hombro para interrogarme:

_— Dime, Rumi. ¿Qué decía el mensaje codificado que tenía en su bolsa? Yo sé que pudiste descifrarlo._

_— Lo siento, Mayor. Eso es algo que ni mis superiores deben saber._

Luego, Eri y Fiona se acercaron a mí en el cuarto. Me sorprendieron llorando contra la almohada.

Me controlé y miré hacia ellas.

_— Rumi, sé que te pudo haber afectado ver morir en tus brazos a alguien, pero sólo era una prisionera. No era nada tuyo._

_— Eso es lo que tú dices, Fiona._

_— Dinos... ¿qué sucede?_

_— Miranda Schwan, era mi prisionera... y más. Era mi mejor amiga..._


End file.
